Neeko/Strategy
Champion Spotlight Recommended Items Tips ;Playing as *As Neeko, you slip into the skin of your allies to bewilder enemies and surprise them with bursts of colorful primordial magic. Trip up foes you encounter with Tangle-Barbs, rooting them within the painful petals of a Blooming Burst as it flowers again and again. When you’re ready to seek out something more exciting, draw on your Inherent Glamour to mimic the appearance of an ally and scurry off to a new encounter. Once your curiosity startles foes into combat, use the clone from Shapesplitter to keep opponents confused while you reposition and prepare a special surprise. When you’re ready to reveal it was you all along, jump into the middle of the fight with a prismatic Pop Blossom and leave them all stunned. ;Playing against * Think twice about your surprising encounters with enemy champions; check if Neeko or her ally are already seen elsewhere. * is dangerous when it catches multiple enemies, to a higher degree than . Stay separate to lessen her crowd control impact to one person. * is very easy to identify, it will always run in one direction and never attack. * shield increases for every nearby champion, but Neeko can only walk into the fray to set it off. This can be prevented with a strong frontline and hard crowd control. ;Playing with * Play along with Neeko's illusion up until her surprise attack, you can get away with opportunities otherwise risky. Playstyle Neeko is a deceptive burst mage that flips the status quo with her illusions, outplaying her enemies expectations with bursts of damage. Her reliable spells work best against tightly knit groups whether she's far away or in the fray. Ability Usage * 's clone grants vision in bushes, so in certain situations, you can use it to check if someone is waiting you. * You can use 's clone to block enemies skill shots such as . * Use to send your clone backward while you move forward into the enemy, making it easier to hit an combo. This is more about reading your opponent in early game stages. If they ignore your clone all of the time you can catch them off guard at a critical moment. * (This may be a bug) Copying with an ally who is recalling will cause you to play the recall sound as well, but can move and act normally. You obviously won't actually return to base at the end of the recall sound. * Use on ally champions that have higher speed than (340 movement speed) while getting back to lane or roaming because copies base movement speed. Runes * is the safest choice when you play as a mid lane champion. This option gives you more control over her capabilities. * is an another attractive choice. But you have to play her as a Marksman to use this effectively. Keep in mind that isn't a natural Marksman champion. This way you can gain continuous passive damage, crowd control and wave clear advantages.Press the Attack Marksman Neeko However, this path is inefficient in terms of scaling. * Also, is an option when you play as a top lane champion. This option similar to the Marksman option. However, it is much easier to overcome level disadvantage. Items * Synergies & Counterpicks Category:Champion strategies